Trying To Unmask The Sensei
by Samona
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke want to see what’s under Kakashi’s mask. But first they have to take on three evil tasks of Kakashi’s.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1: Damn You Kakashi!**

**Team 7 as usual waits for their sensei to come. "Have any of you two seen under Kakashi-Sensei's mask?" ask the blond haired boy that sat on the ground. "No." answered his two team members. "Haven't you ever wondered?" he asked. His two teammates nodded their head. "Maybe we can try and take in off." said the pink haired girl. "But how can we do it?" They all shrugged.**

**As they were thinking, Kakashi walked up. To his surprise when he greeted them Sakura and Naruto didn't yell at him, the team just stared at him. "Why are you late this time Kakashi?" ask Sakura. "Well, I ran into a black cat on the way so I had to take the long way around."**

**answered Kakashi. "Kakashi-Sensei you already used that one." said Sasuke. "I did?" asked Kakashi. "Yea, you did." said Naruto. "When?" asked Kakashi. "In the first Naruto episode." answered Sakura. "Oh yea that's right." said Kakashi, "I need to come up with more excuses." Kakashi said as his students sweatdropped.**

**Then he looked at his team. "Do any of you have any questions?" asked Kakashi. "Yea why are you our sensei?" whispered Naruto. Kakashi looked at Naruto. "What was that?" asked Kakashi. "Nothing" Naruto said laughing nervously. "Right, well any other questions?" asked Kakashi. "Come on it can be any kind of questions. Stop being boring," "Why are you a pervert?" asked Naruto.**

"**How old are you?" asked Sakura.**

"**Can we start our training?" asked Sasuke.**

"**Do you have any Ramen?" asked Naruto.**

"**You like Kurenai don't you?" asked Sakura.**

"**Can we start our training?" asked Sasuke.**

"**Why are we still asking questions?" asked Naruto.**

"**How many questions are we support to ask?" asked Sakura.**

"**Can we start training now and stop asking question?" asked Sasuke.**

"**Umm ok, we can stop with the question." said Kakashi. "Oh I have one more question." said Naruto. "What is it Naruto?" asked Kakashi. "Can we see under your mask?" asked Naruto. Kakashi tapped his chin with his finger. "Umm…y-no." answered Kakashi. "Why not?" asked Naruto. **

"**Because" answered Kakashi.**

"**Why?" asked Naruto.**

"**Because." answered Kakashi.**

"**Why?" asked Naruto.**

"**Because" answered Kakashi.**

"**Why?" asked Naruto.**

"**Because." answered Kakashi.**

"**Why?" asked Naruto.**

"**Because" answered Kakashi.**

"**Why?" asked Naruto.**

"**Because." answered Kakashi.**

"**Why?" asked Naruto.**

"**Because" answered Kakashi.**

"**Why?" asked Naruto.**

"**Because." answered Kakashi.**

"**Why?" asked Naruto.**

"**Because?" answered Kakashi.**

"**Wh-" **

"**WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP AND STOP SAYING WHY AND BECAUSE!" yelled Sakura. Naruto and Kakashi turned and looked at Sakura.**

"**Why?" They asked her.**

**Sakura was about to attack them but Sasuke held her back by her arm. "Wait until after training then you can kill them." Sasuke said still holding on to Sakura's arm.**

"**Well yea about that we aren't training today." said Kakashi. "So I should let her go?" asked Sasuke. "No not yet!" yelled Kakashi. "Why?" asked Sasuke. "Because I'm going to make a deal with you all." said Kakashi. "What's the deal?" asked Sakura. "I might show you what under my mask." said Kakashi. "What do we have to do for you to take off your mask?" asked Naruto. **

"**Well…You all have to do this for three weeks" said Kakashi. "Sakura you have to stop called Naruto names. Naruto you have to start chasing after Sakura and start thinking about Hinata." Then Kakashi looked at Sasuke, who was still holding onto Sakura's arm. "Sasuke you have to go on a dates with Sakura everyday during these three weeks. Plus you have to give her a present at the end of each date." **

**Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "Oh really." said Sasuke. "Hey you're lucky you'll don't have training plus you're also lucky I didn't say Ino…Umm Naruto it's time for us to leave." Kakashi said to Naruto as he looked at Sakura. "I agree." said Naruto looking at Kakashi. Then they speeded off as Sasuke let go of Sakura's arm.**

"**DAMN YOU KAKASHI!" yelled Sasuke and Sakura. Then Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Come on we have a teammate and a Sensei to hurt." Sasuke and Sakura jumped into a tree and speeded off the same way Naruto and Kakashi went.**

**S.S.-I.K.:bows Konnichiwa(1) to all of you, Konichiwa(2) to some, and Konbanwa(3) to others. Well I hope you liked this chapter**

**Team 7 walks in.**

**Sasuke: I didn't**

**S.S.-I.K.: Well I don't care what you think because I wasn't asking you I was asking the readers**

**Sasuke: Whatever**

**S.S.-I.K.: Shut up that's why you have to go on I date with Sakura. I should make you go on a date Ino**

**Sasuke and Sakura: WHAT NO!**

**S.S,-I.K.:blinks I was just playing**

**Sasuke: Good**

**S.S.-I.K.: You said that like you was going to do something**

**Sasuke: Shut up**

**S.S.-I.K.:Glares at Sasuke then looks at Naruto Naruto are you ok?**

**Naruto: Yea why do you ask?**

**S.S.-I.K.: Because you're silent. That's not normal.**

**Sasuke: Well it's a good thing**

**Naruto: Shut up Bastard!**

**Sasuke: Stop yelling Dobe!**

**S.S.-I.K.: looks at Kakashi Why do you read those books?**

**Kakashi: They're interesting. Do you want to kno what they are about? They're about-**

**S.S-I.K.: That's ok you don't have to tell me. Just keep on reading. slides away**

**Naruto: Don't call me a dobe!**

**Sasuke: Too late I already did dobe**

**Sakura: sighs Kkimss can you stop them**

**S.S.-I.K.: looks at Sakura Sure… Hey you two chicken heads stop yelling at each other!**

**Sasuke: What did you just call me!**

**S.S.-I.K.: A chicken head**

**Sasuke: Don't call me a chicken head!**

**S.S.-I.K.: Chicken head, if I want to call you a chicken head I can call you a chicken head. Ok chicken head?**

**Sasuke: Glares at Kkimss**

**S.S.-I.K.: pats Sasuke on the back I'm just kidding dude.**

**Sasuke: Don't touch me**

**S.S.-I.K.: Ok. slides over to the sitting Kakashi and Naruto and sits between them Sakura go over there and calm down your man.**

**Naruto and Kakashi: laughs**

**Sakura and Sasuke: What?**

**S.S.-I.K.: Oh well It's time to go. Stands up**

**Naruto and Kakashi: stands up**

**Team 7 lines up next to each other with Kakashi standing behind them.**

**S.S.-I.K.: stands in front of them and salutes**

**Team 7: salutes**

**S.S.-I.K.: Saying!**

**All: I hate you. You hate me. Lets hang Barney from a tree. With a shotgun BANG! Barney falls to the ground. YAY! No more purple dinosaur.**

**S.S.-I.K.: LOL (I had to add that) walks and stands between Sakura and Naruto everyone wave**

**Team 7: waves**

**S.S.-I.K.: waves Bye readers see ya next time**

**Team 7: Bye**

**Here are the Japanese words I used:**

**Konnichiwa – Hello**

**Konichiwa - Hello, Good afternoon**

**Konbanwa – Good evening**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Sorry to not have warned but in this story Sasuke never left.**

**Finally I have Updated. I'm sorry to all the readers.**

**Chapter 2: Date #1**

**-Next day-**

"**Ok that's enough training for today." Kakashi says to Sakura and Sasuke, who was battling each other. Kakashi jumps out of the tree he was in and stands next to Naruto, who was standing under the tree. Sasuke and Sakura walk over to Kakashi and Naruto. "So how'd we do?" Sakura asks as she and Sasuke sits down. Kakashi and Naruto sit down too. "You're doing great. Both of you." Kakashi says. "And to tell you the truth, Sakura, you have become stronger over the years." he says. "Really?!" Sakura asks. Kakashi nods. "He's right Sakura-chan. I was watching you and Sasuke battle and there were times that you had surprise and caught Sasuke off guard." Naruto says.**

**Sakura looks at Sasuke, who nods slightly, Sakura claps and smiles. "Good to know that I'm getting so much stronger to where I can even catch Sasuke off guard." she says. 'Hell Yea!" shouts Inner Sakura. Kakashi looks at the sky then at his watch. "Alright team, come on it's time to go. And I'm sure that everyone here has something to do tonight." Kakashi says looking at Sasuke, who was scowling him. Kakashi grins under his mask. The four stands up and walks toward Konoha Gates.**

"**Are you sure you're ok with this, Sasuke?" Sakura asks folding her hands behind her back as they walk. Sasuke nods. "Of course I'm ok with it but like Kakashi-Sensei said yesterday, I'm lucky he didn't say Ino instead. I mean she's cool(not(tenten's better)) and all but for me…No not a way in hell or heaven would I go out with her and anyways Shikamaru likes her." Sakura stares at Sasuke. "OH MY GOD!" she squeals. "Ok hold on, hold…on." Sakura goes inside her pouch and pulls out a mini video camera.**

"**You carry around a camera?" Sasuke asks. "Yea, you never know when you're going need a camera. I just don't bring them on missions." Sakura says. "Hey Sasuke and Sakura we'll see ya later." Naruto says. "See ya Kakashi-Sensei, see ya Naruto." Sakura says waving then turns back toward Sasuke. "So I guess I should go home and later we can meet back up?" Sakura asks. Sasuke shakes his head. "Actually I was just thinking that we can just walk to the park and sit there for awhile or something." Sasuke answers. Sakura smiles and nods.**

"**So what was you saying about your camera?" Sasuke asks as they start walking again. "Oh yea well, I just don't bring my cameras on missions." Sakura says. "May I ask how many cameras do you have?" Sasuke asks. "I have a room full of them. But all of them have a different thing to record." Sakura replies. "Ok so what does this one record?" Sasuke asks as they sit down on a bench in the park. Sakura lightly blushes. "This one tape records umm…" Sakura looks at the ground. "Well this one is to tape record things that you say to prove to Ino that you don't like her." Sakura smiles and turns toward Sasuke. "So now would you please like to repeat that saying for me?" Sakura says holding up the camera toward Sasuke.**

"**Are you serious?" Sasuke asks her. "Yep so I'm going to start this thing." Sakura says pushing the recording button. "So Sasuke can you please repeat what you said?" Sakura asks. "Ok I said that Ino was cool and all but for me…No there's not a damn way in hell or heaven I would go out with her and anyways Shikamaru likes her." Sasuke says. "Why thank you Sasuke." Sakura giggles lightly then turn off the camera and puts it away. Sakura then turns back toward Sasuke and smiles. "So what now?" she asks. Sasuke shrugs. "Well I have an idea." Sakura says.**

"**We can talk about our lives." Sakura suggests. Sasuke looks away from Sakura. "No." he says simply as he stares at the ground. Without knowing what she was doing Sakura reaches up and puts her hand on the side of Sasuke face and makes him look at her. "Sasuke please, I know what happened to your family was horrible but you're not alone." Sakura says dropping her hand and stares that the ground. "To tell you the truth I've been through the same thing." Sakura says. "Really if you think about it, why do think me and my mom are the only Harunos in this Village. I couldn't have been over the age of 4 when someone murdered my family. But lucky for me my mom was able to fight off the murder but before was able to catch him some other shinobi came and got him." Sakura hands curl up into a fist.**

"**After that I was in the hospital for about two weeks. To relieve us of some of the pain we were told that they would make it forbidden to talk about it. They did that because of the ways that my family was killed. They were killed in so many different ways that it didn't make sense. I have a slash on my back and two across my stomach." Sakura says. Sakura unzips her dress (it zips up in the front) showing a shirt that was solid at the top and net at the bottom. Sakura lifts up the bottom half of her shirt showing two scars, that looks as if they went very deep, crossing each other in an X. "How deep is that scar?" Sasuke asks as Sakura zips back up her dress. Sakura shrugs. "I don't know they never told me." she answers. "Ok I shared some of my life now you share some of your life." Sakura says.**

"**Ok well as you know my family was murdered. But unlike your family it was my brother who killed them. And unlike you I came out without unharmed. Do you remember when Kakashi asked us those questions on our first day of being Team 7?" Sasuke asks. Sakura nods. "Well the person I was referring to was my brother. I want revenge on him. Before he left he said to me: **_**'Foolish brother. If you want to kill me, then hate, spite, and survive pathetically.'**_** And as you see that's actually what I did." Sasuke says. "Well yours is alittle worst then mine since it was your brother who killed your family." Sakura then smiles. "But it's nice to know that we can talk like this sometimes." she says.**

"**Well umm...Kakashi said I'm supposed to give you a gift on each date but I don't have anything right now." Sasuke says. "That's ok I know the perfect thing. Sakura takes her camera out again and hands it to Sasuke. "Hold this for me right quick." she says as Sasuke takes the camera. She then takes out a piece of paper and a pen and writes something down. She puts the pen away and takes the camera from Sasuke then hands him the piece of paper. "I want you to say this. I'm going to tape record us at the end of this date. You can improvise that if you want to." Sakura says as Sasuke reads the paper. Sasuke nods.**

"**So umm…what should we do tomorrow for our umm…second date?" Sasuke asks Sakura. Sakura shrugs. Silence fills the air as the two think. "Oh I know." Sakura says clapping. "Yea, what is it?" Sasuke asks. "We can have a picnic at the park. And we can invite the others." she answers. Sasuke nods. "Sounds great." he says. "I'll bring the food. I'll think you'll love it." Sakura says smiling at Sasuke. "I'm sure I will. Anyways come on I should be getting you home." Sasuke says. Sakura picks up her video camera and then stands up. As they walk Sakura looks up at the darkening sky.**

"**I love the night sky. I think the stars and the moon are just so beautiful. Sunrise and Sunsets are beautiful too." Sakura says. The two stops at the gate infront of Sakura house. "Ok I want us to stand here." Sakura says taking Sasuke hand and pulling him to the gate entrance. "And you are going to be turned slightly toward Me." she says. Sakura holds the camera up toward them. "Ok here we go. 1…2..." Sakura says then pushes the record button. "Hi as you know I'm Sakura." she says.**

"**And I'm Sasuke." Sasuke says.**

"**We are infront of me house."**

"**And this is the end of date number 1."**

"**We are only on this date because of Kakashi-Sensei."**

"**Yea so thanks."-.-**

"**Tonight we learned alittle about each other."**

"**It was great."**

"**And we had fun tonight."**

**Sasuke kisses Sakura on the cheek. "She's not as annoying as I thought." Sakura blushes. "Well see ya everyone. Ja-ne." Sakura says holding up the peace sign. "See ya." Sasuke says holding up the peace sign too.**

**Sakura then pushes the button to stop the recording. She then saves the recording. "You seem like you can be a great director or actress." Sasuke says. "Thanks Sasuke. And nice improvise with the kiss on the cheek." Sakura says blushing. "It's nothing just say that that was gift number 2 of date number 1." Sasuke says smiling at her. Sakura walks into the gate and shuts it. She then leans over the gate and kisses Sasuke on the cheek. "Then that's my gift to you. I'll see ya tomorrow Sasuke." Sakura says then turns and walks up the walkway onto her pouch. She then opens her door. "See ya Sasuke." she says. "See ya." Sasuke says as he walks away. Sakura then walks inside and shuts her door then sighs.**

"**Oh this is so wonderful." Sakura says hugging the camera to her chest. "I have to show someone this now and tell them what happened." Sakura says. '**_**But who?**_**' she thinks. "I know…I'll tell the person who I know would love to see this." Sakura says then runs toward the kitchen. "Mom! Hey mom I have something to show and tell you. Oh and I know you would so love it."**

**----------- ----------------- --------------- --------------- ---------- --------- -----**

**S.S.-I.K.: And that was Chapter 2 I hope you liked it.**

**Sakura: I did.**

**Anuyasha: Of course you did. I'm sure Sasuke did too.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**S.S.-I.K.: Hey you know this reminds me.**

**Anuyasha: What?**

**S.S.-I.K.: I don't know I forgot.**

**Anuyasha: Wow how about that.**

**S.S.-I.K.: Yeah well anyways. That was chapter 2. We hope you liked it. And see ya next chapter.**

**Anuyasha: Ja NE!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm so sorry,**_

_**Yeah so my internet is back...But the thing is:**_

_**We didnt have a monitor so we borrowed one from my cousin when we got our internet back on but... The monitor wouldn't work with our harddrive so we had to use hers. But none of my stories are on this harddrive... So now i can't update my stories or post up the new stories i've been working on. So now i can't update until i find somewhere to take the harddrive to, so i can get my stories, or until my mom buys another screen, which i wish she would already.**_

_**JA NE!**_


	4. I'm Back

Since my computer broke down on me in June last year I haven't been able to update any of my stories. But FINALLY I have a better computer… but I last all my stories on my old computer. So now that I have a new computer I will reread all my stories and update them as soon as I can. I'm sorry it took so long. The stories might not get updated regularly because I started college this year. But since I decided to go online, it should give me more time to work on my stories.

And since I'm going to college for a degree in animation, hopefully in two to four years, there will be stories about an anime or manga that I made on this website.


End file.
